Popcorn Garlands
by Sentinel103
Summary: A simple get together right before the big day. No angst, no blood and no mayhem. And maybe a clue of things to come at the end. This IS a part of the 'Once Again' ARC though it is also a stand alone tale and my entry into Whitem's winter contest.


Like last year I decided to post a little something for Whitem's 'Snow Daze' contest for your enjoyment. I figured this was coming up so I did most of it last summer.

I want to wish everyone who entered a good time and good luck. And I want to thank CajunBear73 for all his hard work over the years making my stuff sound better than it actually is.

This is part of the 'Once Again' ARC as a short story and I hope you enjoy it. It is a standalone tale though even if it does fit in with the ARC.

So here we go with my entry into Whitem's contest,

ST-103

Popcorn Garlands

Part of the 'Once Again' ARC

"RDDDDDD.", Anna Stoppable, the cute first born of Kim and Ron Stoppable, exclaimed, "You're not supposed to eat _all_ the popcorn. Mom and Nana Anne are supposed to put a thread through it for the tree."

"But Anna, you know I love popcorn as much as your Dad loves Bueno Nacho.", Anna's hyperactive best friend reminded her as he grabbed another handful not worried in the least at the chastisement from his best friend.

"But it's for the tree.", Anna countered and reminded the other second grader, "We_ need_ it for the party, Dad can always make more for you to eat later."

RD tried to reason with his best friend, "The party's not till Saturday. I'll have Mom pick up more, _then_ we can finish up. We have plenty of time and it's pretty good you want some?"

"Dad won't be home for two days yet and I wanted it up for him. We _have_ to be ready, we _can't_ eat the tree decorations."

Luki Possible, carrying one of the twin girls, walked in on the pair, "Why all the arguing my friends? You have woken up your Sisters."

RD's eyes opened wide with worry having seen the famous red head upset before though usually not at him of course his Mother, Justine Little (nee Flanner), said, "Uh oh, is Aunt Kim mad?"

Sigh, "No, but try to keep your voices down, they have been sick and your Aunt and Mommy are tired."

"They always get sick at this time of year. I just wish Daddy would come home from teaching, he makes everybody feel good.", the cute blonde child told them.

Luki knew she had some time since Slim (Simon) Possible, junior grade, (her and Tim Possible's son _and_ Anna's cousin) was a very sound sleeper, and this was the middle of his naptime. Of course he had the knack of being nocturnal, but considering who one parent was on his Mother's side this wasn't totally unforeseen.

"It's a good thing that Nana Anne and Papa James have Jimmy and Dean today.", Anna observed.

"Yes it is so; your brothers are a handful Anna-kun. And your Mother needs some rest especially at this time of year."

Luki glanced at her watch and smiled in order to calm the two children down a little, "Would you like to hear the story about the elfin princess and her ogre best friend?"

Anna clapped her hands with glee, "Can we have some hot chocolate too?"

"With popcorn?", RD Little added.

"I do not see why not; let us warm up the milk."

X

Ten minutes later the Japanese Shinobi had returned the baby to her mother and returned to the children. Luki had first met the Chosen One of the scrolls some years earlier when he had been training in Japan. In her travels for Yamanouchi since then she also endeared herself to their family while on a security detail protecting his beloved when she got hurt. While convalescing she happened to meet and fall in love and eventually married one of the Chosen One's brother's-in-laws and became part of their extended family.

This young warrior woman now saw that both best friends were sitting on the family room sofa with a bowl of popcorn and a spill proof cup, each, of hot chocolate. Not many knew that she was a Yamanouchi trained ninja who had sworn her life to the Chosen One's Mate and had offered her life to keep the red head and her children safe more than once. As a result, her sacrifices brought Ron Stoppable's undying gratitude to Luki Possible. In fact he had given her away to his brother-in-law since her parents had been the victims of a car accident in Japan. But that is another story.

"Once upon a time in my homeland there was a girl named Annabell Rufus-san and she was a princess and _very_ beautiful.", Luki began and then asked, "Do you know what a Princess is?"

Anna replied, "She's the daughter of a king and queen."

"That is so, but _this_ princess was very famous and she had golden hair much like yours Anna. And her Mommy and Daddy were respected throughout the land, everyone loved them and her."

"What about the ogre?", RD asked, just knowing this creature had an important part in the tale.

"Good question my young friend. Annabell's best friend was this young ogre named Rondean Swordfighter. Now he wasn't so famous or even as handsome as the other boys in the kingdom since he_ was_ an ogre, but he didn't care about that. All he ever cared about was his best friend who happened to be the beautiful princess. He brought his best friend all sorts of flowers that no one else could get her because of where they grew in the swampy lands that were his home. No one could even find any like them; in fact some thought that he bewitched other plants to make them."

RD frowned, "No he wouldn't….."

"I agree young hero, but not everyone is as astute as you are."

The two children sat in rapture as the tale unfolded before them.

There was a familiar voice behind them, "I have heard stories that Annabell Padinklestien was the most beautifullest princess in the kingdom."

All three turned to look at the newcomer. The little blonde girl jumped up and ran to the figure.

XX

The disheveled red head looked over her second set of twins (one of whom Luki had just returned with), "KM you are going to turn me into an old woman. You and your sister are always sick when Daddy's not at home." Kim picked up the child and held her in her arms as she sat down in the rocking chair and began to sing very softly trying to comfort the tot now that the other one was finally sleeping again.

The head of training for Global Justice and the leader of Team Possible smiled as the child calmed down. She knew her voice had a calming effect on both. Luki would stick around for another hour or two and then head home with her own child. Kim also knew that her Mom and Dad would be back in a little while and she could count on their help. She hoped that everyone would quiet down so that she could get some rest.

Other members of the extended adventure family would drop by and Kim knew that even her old cheerleader buds and their spouses tended to more spend time at her and Ron's house when he was gone. There were always extra adults and usually kids too. _'I am so lucky that my life has turned out like this. It's so much better than when I was held in hell.'_ (?)

X

She never heard the door open, but after a few moments Kim could smell the difference in the air. "What….."

"Hey KP."

"Ron? You're home….early.", red head started to raise her voice and tried to rise from her chair.

"May I have my baby please honey?"

With a smile and reddening cheeks the heroine-mother nodded and handed over Kimberly Monique before she rose from the well-used chair. "Sssshhh Ronnie.", Kim whispered, "They're finally resting."

"Gotcha KP. Let me take care of them while you get something to drink….you look real beat up…."

Kim got on her tip toes and kissed Ron on the lips once he leaned over a little. "I still love you Ronnie, I'll be right back."

"Take your time KP."

"Blue thing?"

"Yeah, you've done great, but you need a break."

X

An hour later both of the twins were each in their beds and blissfully unaware of anything going on around them. Kim had turned on the baby monitor and brought it out to the family room in time to see her brother, Tim, come in.

"Want a soda Tim?", Ron asked as he looked over at Luki who was sitting with her son now.

"Nah, not tonight, we had a big day at the Space Center. Dad was going to come in, but I heard that he was babysitting my nephews instead."

Kim smiled, "Dad and Mom were lifesavers today. You guys don't know how hard it is to raise _two_ sets of twins."

"Well I remember Jim and I were angels in disguise….."

The red head snorted, "Not even close…as a matter of fact you and your fellow Tweeb were the bane of my existence back in high school. Anyway how have things been doing at the Space Center?"

"Well I don't want to steal Dad's thunder,", Tim looked around, "but since he isn't here…..I will. Guess who just got hired?"

Kim said, "How should I know?"

"Mom and Dad's uglier son."

Ron half smiled, "How can you get hired twice Tim."

"Not me Ron, the troublemaker."

Kim began to smile, she missed Jim Possible the younger, "Jim is moving back to Middleton?"

"It'd be sorta hard to work out there if he didn't."

"When's he coming back then?"

"Next week, I was going help Diane and Jim shop for a house."

Kim sat up straight in her chair and quickly pulled out her famous weapon which could turn her husband into a puddle of goo in nothing flat, "Wonnie."

The blond wasn't paying all that much attention, "Yeah KP?"

"Can we help my wittle brother find a place to live so that he and his wife won't be homeless?"

Ron looked up and caught the look, "He's not so little you know, but sure KP." Then he leaned over to Luki and whispered, "She's been practicing."

At that moment the front door opened so Ron got up to see who it was. "Hey Dad.", Ron smiled, "It looks like you got quite a load there."

"James Dean crapped out on us about an hour ago. Dean James followed him about fifteen minutes later. However we did at least get them fed.", the elder Stoppable told Ron, "Barb is helping James and Anne with Dean. Neither got their baths, but they had a heck of a lunch. Mike stuffed them with all their favorites."

"What am I gonna do with my partner? Would you take him in, I'm sure Kim wants to get him washed up and I can take care of Dean…"

"Sure Son."

Thirty minutes later both Grandmothers helped Kim get the older set of twins their dinner.

While this was going on Luki and Tim Possible gathered up their son and made ready to leave. "Guys I'll make dinner tomorrow night, you are invited like always…..or we could babysit Simon and give you a night out and a night off it's not like you don't deserve it.", Ron offered.

Luki Possible replied, "It would be our honor to dine with you tomorrow Ron-sama. A Ron Stoppable meal is the culinary delight of the week."

"We'll see you tomorrow then Luki…Tim, take care of that little monster."

"Yeah well you're going to have your hands full a little later Ron.", Tim Possible responded as he rose and gave his Sister a kiss and then did the same with his Mother.

XXX

"Hey KP we've had a pretty good run.", Ron whispered into his wife's ear as he snuggled in behind her as the snow swirled around them.

"The best Mad Dog, should we go back inside and relieve the 'rents?"

"Ummmm not yet.", Ron continued to nuzzle the woman he had fallen for all those years ago, "Are you ready for the Christmas party?"

"Almost, it's always one of the high points of the year Ron. Anna and the boys look forward to it. She and RD are counting on the calendar, marking off the days."

"That's because of all the cookies and coco…and have you heard from Monique?"

"Yeah last week Cousin Bobby is finishing up his Masters and they are gonna be in town next week with Robert and Jason. I already told them they could stay with us….I forgot to mention it. The only reason they're looking forward to the cookies is 'cause you and our Moms are making them."

"I want to see my old girlfriend and my old CO and see how they're doing. Anyway you are right we have a room for them and one for the kids."

"And you want to offer Bobby that job in the corporation again aren't you?"

"Ya got me there honey."

"I'm cold let's go back inside, anyway it's getting late and Mom has some procedures in the morning."

"Yeah we shouldn't keep them up."

After a few minutes both sets of parents/grandparents had their coats on and were saying good night.

X

Kim had just finished feeding the younger set of twins and had gotten them their baths while Ron worked on the others, saving RD (whose parents were letting him stay overnight) and Anna's bath for later while he let them veg in front of the boob tube.

The former Ranger almost had his hands full with the twin boys as he tried to dry one while the other splashed him with bathwater.

"Daddy?", Anna asked from the door.

"Yes sweetheart."

"Why are DJ and JD being that way?"

"You know your uncles Tim and Jim?"

"Yeah."

"Well they got it from them.", Ron explained.

"Did I get any of that?"

"No honey, you got all your Mommy…."

"What did RD get?"

"He got all his Mommy."

"Ewwwwwww, Daddy sometimes she tells RD's Daddy off."

"Honey Auntie Justine sometimes tells everyone off. That's how she shows her love.", Ron informed his oldest as he drained the tub so that he wouldn't get wet while trying to dry off the twins.

X

"How did it go lover boy?", Kim asked her husband as the last of the kids drifted off.

"Like usual, 'cept Anna was asking some questions."

"Like what?", Kim inquired.

"Oh things like how come she sits behind RD in the tub and we make him keep facing forward."

"Oh….ooooohhhh."

"Yeah I think that RD's been asking questions too."

"And?"

"It might be a good idea for them to not take baths together anymore and maybe sleep in different beds when RD spends the night."

"There's no way that they could even have _that_ idea yet…..they're too young.", Kim frowned as she tried to remember how it was for her and the thoughts that went through her mind when she bathed with her best friend at that age.

"I hope you're right KP, they do look cute together all cuddled up. I don't want it messed up."

"And we slept together till we were teenagers."

"Even then sometimes if you remember, it's a wonder it didn't give your Dad a heart attack….."

"We didn't get serious till our senior year."

"I remember the surprise after senior prom, you know that made my year.", Ron chuckled lightly.

Kim decided it was time to confess, "You know I was off my meds at the time….."

"Huh? But I didn't use…..KP we coulda got in trouble."

"Not likely I ovulated a week before, but I wanted you right then."

"It almost worked KP, we're together now and forever."

"Too bad it took so much time Ronnie."

"It took what it took honey. Come on let's go to bed you look exhausted and I know some blue therapy that might help you out."

"I know more than one kind of therapy Ron, lead the way."

X

"Ron, thanks for the back rub, when you mix it in with 'blue' it really makes a difference.", the former heroine sleepily told her husband.

"Glad you liked it KP, now rest while I snuggle up behind you."

XXX

"Merry Christmas.", Santa/James Possible called out as he and his still lovely wife, Anne (who was dressed as Mrs. Clause in a full skirt and blouse), entered the Stoppable home with the party in full swing with everyone singing Christmas carols and with the now lit tree at the center of one of the walls.

"Merry Christmas _Santa_.", Kim called in return as the red suited man suddenly had the attention of all the children in the room. All the little monsters began to rush the famous elf with wild abandon.

"**Ho Ho Ho.**"

"Santa?", RD asked as he got to the front, "Where are all your reindeer?"

"RD is it?", Santa inquired getting a quick nod in return, "I left them at the North Pole because this is a quick trip and I have to get back for the big one on Saturday…they are resting." A candy cane suddenly appeared and it was offered to the boy.

"Thanks Santa."

The red suited gentleman squatted down to the blonde haired girl and winked at her (since she had figured it out the year before), "Are you Anna who I've been hearing about?"

"Yes Santa."

"You've been a good girl according to my reports, what was that thing _you_ wanted for Christmas?", Santa asked as if lost in thought, "My memory isn't as good as it used to be."

"I already have it…RD.", she giggled.

"Would you like a candy cane then?"

The very advanced for her age girl nodded and a moment later there was one in her hand.

The large red suited elf made his way through the children as the parents watched from behind. Ron-san, Catherine Renton (Bonnie and Felix's girl), Little Kimmie Little, Slim II (the son of Luki and Tim Possible), Megan Turner (the daughter of Tara and Ben) as well as quite a few others were there caught up in the magic of the festivities. One family that was missing was the Booths, though they would be there in a few days since he had to defend his thesis.

Monique and Cousin Bobby had two sons, Robert Alvin and Jason Edward, who were quite a handful but nothing that the former gossip maven of Middleton High and her Ranger husband couldn't handle.

The Harris Clan was also in attendance with the children right in the mix. Considering who the parents was in this Shinobi/Ranger group, it is a remarkable feat that there was no pushing or shoving with the crowd of children around the large elf/rocket scientist.

Standing at the back Hanna Stoppable had climbed on her brother's back watching with a knowing smile on her face.

X

It had been an exciting night and the blonde woman leaned against the door frame watching the blonde girl and their son sleeping in the same bed. A slim arm slipped through Big Mike's arm from behind and pulled them back. Kim whispered as to not wake the sleeping children after Justine had quietly shut the door so her hyperactive child wouldn't wake, "They're cute together aren't they?"

"Yeah if this keeps up we're going to be related sometime down the road.", the famous scientist replied with her voice very low.

Kim invited her friends, "Yeah me and Ron wanna talk to you guys about that. You want to follow me into the family room?"

Once there the red head motioned for them to sit down on the sofa. Ron was waiting seated as were Yori and Hirotaka. The former Ranger rose, smiled and bowed. "They are sleeping?"

"The kids?", Mike Little asked.

"Yeah, they're pretty comfortable with each other aren't they?"

"Yes they are.", Justine smiled.

Yori sat there and studied them, "There may be a reason for that."

"What do you mean Yori?", the blonde scientist inquired.

"The power that Ron-sama healed you with is not just with him, it is with three others in this house tonight.", the Shinobi said.

"I've heard from talk that Kim and Anna have it, by some accident."

"Yes, but one other has it and we do not think it is by accident."

"Who and why Yori?"

"We know that your honored son has the power as well…."

Mike frowned, "How….."

Hiro explained, "It was Rufus-san's." Sigh "Somehow the power has awareness and when the valiant mole rat succumbed to old age the power left his body and found another appropriate host where it could continue to do good. Have you ever seen your honored son's eyes flash blue? Therein lays the clue as to where it is."

Mike nodded.

"And he has an affinity towards weapons…..especially swords?"

This time Justine nodded.

Then Hiro surprised them, "As you know he has gone through very basic sword training under my tutelage. At such an early age it is astounding that he understands what he does. He may be a prodigy in Kenjitsu."

"What does that mean?", Mike asked lowly thinking this had been just a phase.

Ron smiled, "He may be my replacement….the protector. We ah did some research and the next Monkey Master appears to be Anna and the same scrolls mentioned that the next Chosen One will be a brown haired male who is her friend and they will be one. There will be three friends together."

"Are you sure? Who is the third?"

Yori smiled, "Ron-san. We are in the early stages of training him now."

Justine frowned, "I had an idea, how do we know for sure?"

"They all need to travel to Yamanouchi for training this summer, that is the only way to know for sure.", Yori informed her.

"But RD is too young….."

"To travel alone…yes, but Ron-sama and I will be there with them. The training will not be difficult, but getting the training in early will be beneficial for them….it will be more like play."

"Why?", asked Mike.

"So that they know when to use their skills and when not to.", Hiro explained, "Also it will allow us to know them better. It could be that they are just friends. We need to study their interaction before we can know."

"Are you going to force them into a relationship Yori?"

"No, if they remain friends then they remain friends. At this point they are and if you remember they have shared an adventure together. So it might just that they are friends for life….but there is the possibility that they may become much more, but we will not determine that…only they can. If we do not give them the chance to be everything that they can be we are doing them and the rest of humanity a great disservice."

Mike thought about it for a moment before asking, "So you want RD and Anna to go to Japan then?"

"Yes this would be the first year; we do not expect them to mature at a rate that seems miraculous. So they would have to return every year for some time during the summer like a summer camp.", Yori explained as she continued, "Also it will be a continuing education program much like the one Ron-sama first was invited to back when he was in high school."

"But they're not even close to high school yet….", Mike retorted.

"Starting early will make it easier for them too. Even if their futures do not have anything to do with battling crime or saving the world the skills that they receive and develop to a high degree will allow them to accomplish much over the course of their lives.", Hiro told them.

Sigh "I see your point Hiro, but he is my baby.", Justine countered.

Yori smiled as she leaned over and grasped her friend's hands, "Making plans for the future is never easy. Ron-sama was not prepared to come to Yamanouchi, but we have already worked with all the children so it will be easier for them. RD is much more capable than the Master was at his age….and you will be able to visit them during their stay with us."

Mike decided he needed to say something, "So we can visit? I think that Kimmie will like to tour some of the science exhibits. So I think that we can give a conditional yes to this."

Ron smiled, "Great Mike, oh did you know that I also own a couple of little eateries in the Tokyo area. My treat you know."

"So a working vacation for a tax write-off? I like the way you think."

"You got it partner."

"Ronnnnn.", Kim complained, "It's not all about money…."

"It makes it better, we can kill two monkeys with one rock that way."

"OK Ron…Yori,", Justine replied, "we'll give it a try. I owe you for saving my butt anyway."

"You don't owe me anything girlfriend, but if one of the kids has the same abilities then we are giving back to mankind too.", the guy who had taken that mission to Lord Monte Fiske's castle in England while his partner had a family night back in Middleton so long ago replied.

Kim leaned over and put an arm around her guy in appreciation for what he had started all those years ago.

XX

"_You silly goose tonight you ate two whole strands of popcorn off the tree.",_ a 'presence' said to another 'presence' over a higher plane while it's host peacefully slept next to a brown haired boy.

"_Hnk, I like popcorn.",_ came the reply came the 'presence' residing in the brown haired boy.

XXXXX

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and all the rest of the canon characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not myself. We don't even make any claude off this little hobby of ours.

Again good luck to everyone who posts.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year whatever your religious convictions.

We'll see ya down the road…..**Ho Ho Ho**!

ST-103


End file.
